


A different kind of love

by LeeLen2writer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. Sweet as sugar

 "Ehhh? what on earth is this?"

_****_

Frodo spoke to himself his bare feets curled in the green grass, unsure how to act since this is the first time he had ever seen a nude person out in the open. Frodo looked around in alarm his blue eyes landing on the strange and very naked boy next to him who was actually starting to wake up.  
" Good morning, slept well?" Frodo asked then he nearly slapped himself for his moronic choice of words.

"no...uhm... i guess...idk?" Sitting up fully the boy asked " Who are you?"   
" I'm Frodo Baggins, I was hoping you could tell me something."  
The boy nodded " Alright"   
Frodo tilted his head "Are you alright? what i'm trying to say....ask is how did you get here .... like this"  he finally asked bashfully gesturing at the boy who blinked then looked down.   

...........

"WHAT IS THIS?! How!? WHAT THE-- ... Why?.......Where are my clothes?! What happened to me?! WHEN DID I GET TATTOOS!?"

The unnamed boy fell over in shock blinking " this....this is for real?" he flew up and grabbed Frodo's arms making the hobbit blush bright red from how close the boy was " What happened to me!? please don't leave! Please you have to help me!" Frodo stopped him from shaking him. removing his hands from his shoulders. " Ca-Calm down! I won't leave you, can you tell me what you remember? what is the very last thing you know before waking up?"

"I...was in my bedroom...it was nighttime.....then-then...*Gasp!*" The boy grows pale then shakes Frodo by his arms before looking around his person. "My Phone! I could call someone!" Frodo looked at the boy in sudden concern, he was clearly more than lost. "Phone?......." what was a phone? Frodo thought but froze stiff when the boy yelled out in misery "Noo! my phone! it's gone! how am i going to read the latest chapter of Death Note? how am i supposed to survive without my only contact to reality!? I haven't talked to a person directly in years! YEARS!" Frodo confused as he was didn't have the heart to not to help. "It's going to be okay...." he tried.  
The boy looked up at Frodo sharply shaking and pouting " How can you tell!? I don't know how i got here, or who brought me here...I'm all by myself and....what if someone bad tries to hurt me!? I have nothing....no one! I'm going to end up in someones rabbit stew!."

Frodo stood up removing his shirt he handed it to the boy who blinked in confusion before he quickly pulled the shirt on. Frodo reached out a hand for him to take " I don't think you'll end up in a rabbit stew ^-^", but you'r not alone, i'm here aren't I? Stay with me and my uncle. I just know he won't turn you away." he thought about it and with a shy nod he took Frodo's hand and climbed back up onto his feat. " Th-Thank you....."  
Allowing himself to be led away by Frodo he took time to compare their differences from their height to their looks, Frodo was a bit taller with a slight inch or so but seemed to be a few years older as well, blue eyes soft skin and rich brown hair in a curly fashion.  
He jumped out from his thoughts when he heard Frodo speak.  
"Oh yeah, I never caught your name....I don't know what to call you." Frodo laughed, nodding with pink cheeks.

"...... Ha-Hajime..."   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hajime?" Frodo tried the name as they both walked back to the village, Hajime nodded his frosty locks bouncing around his cheeks.  Hajime refused to look anywhere but on the ground or at most the hand holding his, the shirt Frodo had offered helped to ease his shame thou it was still rather daunting walking around like he was so he found himself constantly adjusting the shirt. making sure the white cotton fabric covered as much as possible. 

He could picture his face quiet red at this point hoping they would soon arrive wherever Frodo was leading him.  
Frodo in turn looked back at his newest friend with a concerned frown, beneath those fluffy locks he could spot an impressive shade of red all the way to Hajime's ear tips.  
I should take the backdoor... i hope there arent many outside... As he was thinking about what to do he noticed a familiar face rummaging around in his garden and immediately an idea formed in his head. "Sam! Hey Sam over here!" hearing his name being called a blond man with a sturdy build stood up and faced them "Mr Frodo? what are you up to?" 

Hajime gasped in horror and quickly hid behind Frodo "N-No! Frodo!? what are y-!?" Frodo ignored Hajime's fright and quickly whisked him over with surprising dexterity then quickly skipped over the stony obstacle himself. Hajime still felt overcome by the pit drop in his belly from the sudden loss of gravity blinked now sitting flat on the grass facing the stranger known as Sam. Sam seemed equally surprised by Hajime's sudden apparence in his garden. 

Frodo wasted no time "Sam, can we borrow some trousers real quick?" Sam looked at Frodo then at Hajime then back at Frodo... "Sure... but what is going on? why are you shirtless? and why is he trouser... less?" Frodo quickly pulled Hajime back up to his feet and turned Sam around urging them both towards thee front door. "I'll tell you more of it inside Sam".   
                   Sam could only nod and opened the door. "Fine, I'll get some clothes just wait over in the kitchen."  Frodo lit up and shuffled Hajime towards a cozy looking kitchen filled to the brim with herbs and cooking tools. A few moments later Sam returned with extra clothing and Hajime bravely received them and quickly rushed out from the kitchen for some privacy and pulled the offered items on.  
Now feeling less exposed he could try and calm his still beating heart he hesitantly trudged back to the kitchen where Frodo was redressing himself with another shirts.  
Sam offered him his vest with a face that demanded an explanation "Just what on earth was all that?" Sam inquired. Frodo laughed seemingly undisturbed by it all.  
"Isn't he adorable Sam? I found him alone and passed out in the forest and brought him back here!" 

"Adorable!? *sigh* Mr Frodo what on earth where you thinking? what do you reckon Mr Bilbo will say? strolling around half naked together with another boy?"  

Frodo waved his hand as if he was waving away the scoldings "What would he say? I'm just helping Hajime so Uncle would only praise me right?" Hajime felt a bit of anger at Frodo's flippant attitude. but reminded himself that Frodo did indeed help him... well so far he has managed to clothe him with only one witness so far.  
"...  Um... Frodo? Sam?" Hajime shyly step inside the kitchen as they two males have their little argument.  
Frodo's eyes light up in approval while Sam only shakes his head giving up. "Whoa! That's a great fit Hajime, now come! I'll introduce you to Sam properly okay?" 

Hajime nods and lands beside Frodo his already shy stance gaining a bit of reassurance "Um.. well, Thank you for the clothes... I'm Hajime."   
"No trouble Mr Hajime, I'm Samwise Gamgee." 

"Samwise.." Hajime nods feeling better about the situation, "you don't have to call me Mr... Just Hajime is fine..." Sam nodded, "Then, Hajime" Sam felt a little more relived, Hajime seemed like a shy but decent person. 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Still in Sam's kitchen.]**

Sam: "So that is how you two met?" Sam concluded his words by pouring fresh tea into their cups, a plate of food was graciously offered to his guests filled to the brim with food.   
Hajime nods his head his mouth stuffed with a ham and cheese sandwich, Both Sam and Frodo was a bit impressed and perhaps a bit shocked about the boys bottomless appetite. For as soon as Sam had readied one it had already been consumed by the time the next sandwich had it's first coating of butter and cheese. 

Frodo: "It's a bit disheartening that you lost your memories but at least you have us now, right Sam?" 

Sam left the table to hunt down some more ham and bread returning with his last serving _I need to go to the butcher later...._ he reminded himself. "I can't imagine the discomfort no.... well if things don't work out with mister Baggins then i might be able to work something out with my father." Samwise's kind offer tugged at Hajime and made him put his half eaten item back down in unfiltered bewilderment. 

Hajime: "I..... thank you Samwise...." 

Sam: "Sam is enough" 

Hajime nodded and then looked down his face now veiled from the others his shoulders soon started shaking slightly while his hand shot up to cover his mouth.  
For all respects it seemed as if Frodo and Sam's kindness had brought Hajime to tears!  
Frodo and Sam looked at one another in surprise "Ha-Hajime?" Sam asked from the spot leading away towards the walk-in pantry. 

Frodo: "Hajime? Hey...." Frodo placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort when the frosty haired boy shot up from the table his face not immersed in tears of joy but a thin veil of pale green belonging to a drunk man about to do the deed.  
With little to no grace at all did Hajime barge way out of the kitchen back outside, tightly followed by his new benefactors he stopped at the stone fence the impact giving his belly the strength to uproot everything he just devoured back over it. the timely fountain of acid, ham and cheese splattered onto the ground right infront of shocked and horrified passerby's. 

**Apparently his deviant appetite and conquering of near 12 sandwiches had failed to consider his stomach capacity.**

 

 


End file.
